


It's just a theory!

by Ab3l



Category: GameTheory, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: #Patiplier 2015, A GAY THEORY, Fluff, Its just a theory, M/M, Mark is a good boyfriend, Matt and Mark are canon in my head, Matt fails at being cool, One Shot, fluffy dorks are my life, fluffy yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ab3l/pseuds/Ab3l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As quoted from MatPat:<br/>Clearly I need to work on shortening my ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's just a theory!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! Yes, I am posting again because two of my best friends, @mel_rain_ and @sweettears_xiii decided to show me my cute dork Matt failing at his extro, and a lightbulb struck in my head. So anyways, have some fluffy Matiplier or Patiplier whichever you prefer, and be happy my friends! Beta read by the lovely sweettears_xii of Instagram, and the story credited to me! Enjoy!

Matt grinned. "But hey, that's jus a theory, a Game theory! Thanks for watching!" He said excitedly, before putting the camera down. He ran towards Mark as the video uploaded. "So, I took your advice and uploaded a video of me just saying my catch phrase. Are you sure this is going to make people happy?" He asked, smiling wide as the video popped up. 

 

Mark nodded, smiling at his excitement. "Yeah, they're gonna love it. I do it sometimes, it'll be fin-" Mark paused at his sentence as the video looped. 

 

"But hey, that's just a theory, a ga-" 

 

The video ending at the middle of game and making it sound a hell of a lot more like 'Gay'. Mark felt a shit eating grin hit his face as he turned to his flabbergasted boyfriend. 

 

"Th- that's not what I meant!!" Matt yelled out panicked. 

 

Mark grabbed his phone before he could delete it. "Relax ~" He said, chuckling. "I'm sure everyone is going to love this!" He added while typing in a quick caption and posting the video. 

 

Matt whined and pouted. "Try to do something once in a really cool way and you fail spectacularly..."

 

Mark laughed and pulled Matt onto his lap. "Relax Matt! No one is going to hate it, and think of it this way, you just came out to your fan base in the best possible way-" 

 

"MARK!"


End file.
